degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lost In The Woods
Lost In The Woods was TeenNick's promotional music video for Degrassi's Season 14. The song featured is Passion Pit's cover of "Tonight, Tonight", originally by The Smashing Pumpkins from the album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. The video features the cast of in the woods and drop hints for plot points of the fourteenth season. The video was released on September 30th, 2014. Cast *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker Absences *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson The Spoilers Mike Dallas and Alli Bhandari *'Action' - Dallas leans in for a kiss with Alli, but she vanishes. Dallas turns to see Alli far away from him, and he watches as she walks away. **'Significance' - Alli and Dallas were in a relationship, but presumably break up after graduation since Alli was accepted at college at England's Cambridge University. Clare Edwards, Drew Torres, and Eli Goldsworthy *'Actions' - Clare is walking in the woods, and sees two possible futures of herself heavily pregnant with Drew and Eli. Clare tries to run away, but blocking her path is a classic, black Victorian stroller. **'Significance' - Clare didn't know who the father of her child was and was overwhelmed. The stroller can represent how the baby was blocking Clare from her dreams. The stroller can also represent the fact that Eli is the father of Clare's baby, as the carriage color is black. Or, black can represent the death of Clare's baby. Zig Novak and Tiny Bell *'Action' - Zig and Tiny are running from their gang, while Zig is carrying a backpack. Zig drops the bag, and the gang picks it up. Zig and Tiny cannot outrun them. **'Significance' - They were both still involved in the gang, and the gang presumably had leverage on them to keep them from running away. Zig and Tiny seem to have no options. Miles Hollingsworth, Tristan Milligan, Imogen Moreno, Hunter Hollingsworth, and Maya Matlin *'Action 1' - Tristan grabs Miles arm, and when Miles gets up to walk away, he pushes Tristan's arm away. **'Significance' - Tristan and Miles dated, but they broke up because Miles was pulling away and was still in love with Maya. *'Action 2' - Miles gets angry looking at a Hollingsworth family album, throws it in the fire, and storms off. Hunter follows him. **'Significance' - Miles's home life came to a climax when his father's abuse started affecting Frankie and Hunter. *'Action 3' - Maya picks up the partially burnt family album, and looks up after Miles. **'Significance' - Maya tried to help Miles with his family issues. *'Action 4' - Imogen plucks petals from a flower, before throwing the flower in the fire. She sees Jack's face in the fire and smiles. **'Significance' - Imogen and Jack were dating. Zoë Rivas, Frankie Hollingsworth, and Winston Chu *'Action 1' - Zoë is cheering in the Power Cheer uniform. **'Significance' - Zoë became captain of the Power Cheer team. *'Action 2' - Frankie tries to approach Zoë, but Zoë glares at her. **'Significance' - Zoë became angry with Frankie when she refused to participate any further in Degrasi Nudes, and Frankie quit the Power Cheer team. Zoë ended her friendship with Frankie. *'Action 3' - Winston, glaring at Zoë, escorts a hurt Frankie away, and Zoë looks regretful. **'Significance' - Frankie was hurt that Zoë ended their friendship. Winston blackmailed Zoë and the rest of the Power Cheer team to help Frankie, his girlfriend. Becky Baker and Drew Torres *'Action 1' - Becky and Drew are holding hands, but when Becky turns around, she is alone. **'Significance' - Becky and Drew were dating, but he broke up with her so that he could be with Clare and her child, who he thought was his. *'Action 2' - Becky holds her cross necklace, and is surrounded by lights. **'Significance' - Becky's faith in God was renewed. Trivia *Randall "RT!" Thorne was the director. *Even though they have been main cast members since season 8 and 9 respectively, AJ Saudin (as Connor) has not appeared in a music video since Shark in the Water, and Jessica Tyler (Jenna) has not appeared since Steal Your Heart. Gallery 10665505_1494077140878565_1071450642_n.jpg 10670162_10153321769124119_6468873234194047051_n.jpg 10670227_10153321479469119_1612819790613763553_n.jpg 10703977_10153316711969119_6842861815410081531_n.jpg 10n6nbb.jpg 1170979_718399411588407_797188575_n.jpg ByVGdVICYAAbdwD_large.jpg degrassi-music-video-01.jpg degrassi-music-video-02.jpg degrassi-music-video-03.jpg degrassi-music-video-04.jpg degrassi-music-video-05.jpg degrassi-music-video-07.jpg degrassi-music-video-06.jpg degrassi-music-video-08.jpg degrassi-music-video-09.jpg degrassi-music-video-10.jpg degrassi-music-video-11.jpg degrassi-music-video-12.jpg degrassi-music-video-13.jpg degrassi-music-video-14.jpg degrassi-music-video-15.jpg resizer.jpg tn14cleweclare.jpg tumblr_ncqbvvhcdq1s2w9y9o1_500.gif bwzvwxaceaaxoqp.jpg degrassi-music-video-2014.jpg Video Other Links * "Lost In The Woods" Music Video - Behind the Scenes * "Tonight, Tonight" - The Smashing Pumpkins (Original) Category:Degrassi Category:Season 14 Category:Promo